Your heart's a clock
by Isagawa
Summary: "Il entend ses pleurs dans la chambre d'à côté. À vrai dire ça l'emmerde, cette espèce de bruit continu, un fond sonore, brouhaha minuscule." OS Geetron basé sur le fanart de drama phenix.
_**Note originale**_ **(17.03.16)** : J'ai eu envie d'écrire du Geetron... après avoir vu un tweet de SunInNormandy qui disait qu'il fallait bien "fêter la Saint Patreek". J'ai trouvé que c'était du pur génie. Du coup je me suis lancée.

 _ **Edit**_ **(06.05.16)** : J'ai posté le 17 mars cette ficlet sur Twitter, par le biais de Twitlonger, et la reposte ici. J'ai tout simplement vu le magnifique fanart de **drama_phenix** (qui est d'ailleurs la couverture de cet OS), et j'ai brodé à partir de ça. Je la remercie de m'avoir autorisé à écrire sur son dessin, et j'espère que ça lui plaira :3 Et vous, si vous ne connaissez pas ses fanarts, allez la suivre sur Twitter bon sang, elle le mérite grandement !

Oh, et le titre vient des paroles de la magnifique chanson de **Madelyniris** , "Ghost", que j'écoutais en boucle lors de l'écriture de cet OS et que vous pouvez écouter ici .

Comme toujours, je m'engage à supprimer cet écrit si ça dérange Mathieu. Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! :keur:

•

Your heart's a clock.

•

Il entend ses pleurs dans la chambre d'à côté. À vrai dire ça l'emmerde, cette espèce de bruit continue, un fond sonore, brouhaha minuscule. Ça l'empêche de lire. Ou de dormir. Il est presque sûr que ça l'empêcherait même de se branler s'il essayait. (La pensée lui vient de tenter, un instant, mais pour une fois il la repousse — la journée a été fatigante.) Il soupire, ferme son livre sèchement. Trois nuits qu'il essaye de finir ce polar. Et le gosse à côté qui continue de chialer. Le Patron trouve ça injuste, que ce soit lui qui ait hérité de la chambre adjacente à celle du gamin. Tant de belles nuits foutues quand les autres n'entendent rien.

Franchement, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il pleure. Personne n'a été particulièrement méchant avec le cadet, pas même lui — la perspective de nouvelles nuits sans sommeil l'a encouragé à le laisser en paix, ces derniers jours. Alors quoi ? Il ne comprend pas.

Il se lève, éteint la lumière et s'allume une clope. Dans la demi-obscurité, il avance jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvre ; ça ne le dérange pas à l'instant même, mais il déteste l'odeur du tabac quand il a refroidi.  
Une voiture passe, ses roues sur le bitume surpassent quelques secondes les sanglots dans l'autre pièce. Puis elle s'éloigne, et il les entend à nouveau. Ils ne sont pourtant pas bien forts. Il est même prêt à parier que l'autre les rend aussi discrets que possible. Mais il les entend quand même.

Il ne se retourne pas vers son lit une fois sa cigarette finie ; il reste dans le vent nocturne de ce début mars, à peine cinq degrés au thermomètre et Paris qui dort à perte de vue. Il se rend compte soudain qu'il n'entend plus rien. Plus le moindre bruit, peut-être un petit reniflement par ci par là, mais même pas sûr. Le grand silence.

Il ne se retourne pas davantage. Il fixe son regard sur les lueurs de Montmartre. Pourtant, comme un fantôme devant ses yeux, il le voit. Ce petit corps, couché à moins de cinq mètres de lui dans son lit trop grand, avec un mur pour seule séparation. Tout pâle. À demi translucide entre les draps.

Il frissonne. Il ne sait pas d'où lui vient tant d'imagination mais ça ne lui plaît pas. Et l'autre, là-bas, qui continue de se taire — il fait vraiment tout pour l'emmerder. Pour se changer les idées, il secoue la tête, fixe l'étoile du berger. Tire un coup sur sa clope. Hésite à s'allumer quelque chose de plus fort.

Il ne le voit plus, pourtant l'impression de ce presque-spectre s'éternise. Là, dans sa chambre pleine de flaques d'ombre. Dans le givre qui sera monté sur les volets d'ici demain matin. Dans le vent froid qui caresse sa nuque.

Un demi-spectre, c'est bien ça, en train de se vider de son essence pour une raison qu'il ne comprend pas. Peut-être bien qu'il n'y en a pas, de raison. Peut-être que c'est la nature du Geek de souffrir, que Mathieu l'a créé ainsi sans comprendre, sans voir les dégâts qu'il ferait. Ou peut-être qu'il s'en foutait déjà.

Il le sent avancer vers lui à présent, petit silhouette blanche et tremblante sur son parquet. Le Geek, ou cette chose qui lui ressemble, se colle contre son dos, y pose sa joue et son sourire brisé — un courant d'air glacé passe entre ses omoplates. Et puis soudain il les sent, les mains de l'autre sur sa chemise, qui froissent et serrent en haut de son torse, comme pour éprouver les pulsations qui le traversent. Pou-poum, pou-poum. C'est violent, comme une course-poursuite un jour d'hiver. Avec quelqu'un qui n'existe pas.

C'est peut-être de ça qu'il est en train de se détruire, le Geek. Du manque d'attention. Pas forcément de manque d'Amour, non même pas ; le Geek est chouinard mais pas du genre quémandeur. Mais tout de même, peut-être bien qu'on n'a plus qu'à disparaître, lorsque tout le monde fait comme si l'on n'était pas là.

L'étreinte de l'autre — un ectoplasme, c'est bien cela — ne s'éloigne pas. Mais elle se fait de plus en plus légère et finit par s'étioler, comme de la vapeur quand on fait du café. Le Patron respire, tire sur sa clope, la jette dans la rue d'un geste trop raide et dans le même mouvement ferme les volets.

En se couchant, rabattant la couverture sur lui (il fait sacrément froid putain), il se rend compte que le Geek a brisé le silence. Mais ce ne sont plus des sanglots. Des respirations très lentes, très profondes, très douces, traversent la cloison.

•.•

Dans la cuisine, le lendemain matin, le Patron ne pipa mot sur les événements de la nuit. De même, le Geek tint bien caché au fond de son cœur, comme un secret, le polar qu'il avait retrouvé devant sa porte en se réveillant.


End file.
